Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?
Heartcatch PreCure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? is the first movie for the season Heartcatch PreCure! though is the second movie to feature Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika, after PreCure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. It should be noted that the image used for its homepage uses the character profiles from said movie.ハートキャッチプリキュア！花の都でファッションショー···ですか！？ - Toei Animation (Japanese) - Retrieved 03-06-2010. So far, two trailers have been released, plus one extention of the latter. The movie was dubbed in French and was released in theaters on January 26, 2011. In December 6, 2011, it was nominated for the Kidscreen Awards, going up against Wapos Bay: Long Goodbyes and ZhuZhu Pets: Quest for Zhu.Heartcatch Precure Film Nominated for Kidscreen Awards(Anime News network) However, the movie lost to Wapos Bay: Long Goodbyes And the 2012 Kidscreen Awards go to…(Kidsrceen website) Synopsis The movie starts with scene of Eiffel Tower in the Paris night. We can see two characters sitting in one column of it; Baron Salamander and Olivier. Salamander raises his wand and laughs that this time they will destroy the world. Olivier listens what he says, but suddenly he becomes mad, jumps and takes the jewel out of Salamander's wand. Salamder says that he wants it back, but Olivier disagrees, saying that if he gets it back he gets his powers back to destroy the world, and that is not what Olivier wants. Baron Salamander starts ro draw near Olivier, becoming more darker and darker. Suddenly a group of Snackey jump towards Olivier, making he fall. In the next scene, it is day and we see Tsubomi taking a photo of Erika in front of Eiffel Tower. Itsuki starts talking and she admires the scenery with Tsubomi. Erika starts talking about that her dad says that werewolfs have appeared in Paris lately. Tsubomi says that forget it, but Erika says that Tsubomi is really scared of it and that is way she said that. Itsuki says that “look, a werewolf!” Tsubomi quails, and asks rapidly “where?” Itsuki says that nowhere, and takes a photo of Tsubomi's scared face. Tsubomi shouts that she is mean, and the scene ends. In the next scene, we see Erika holding a video camera, using it to immortalize the people of Paris. After a small chat about the city, Tsubomi runs her own way, and disappears to the crowd, letting Erika & Itsuki wonder where she went. Then we see Olivier running and dodging orange beams, produced by flying Snackey. He jumps from roof to roof, evading the orange shots. Suddenly, when he is holding the jewel from Slamander's wand, a Snackey gets a hit to him, making him stumble, and bash into a wall. Olivier points out that the jewel is what they want, and throws it out of the roof, ending in river. Snackey fly to river, but they don't know that it was really an apple. Next we see Tsubomi and Chypre walking on a road. Suddenly Olivier jumps from the floor, maiking Tsubomi take fright. Olivier apologizes, and after a talk he faints, but Tsubomi stops him and sees how hurted he is. She doesn't let him go, and Olivier shouts that why she doesn't let him go. Tsubomi says that she doesn't, because he is hurted so bad. Suddenly a horde of Snackey appear, and the duo escapes, but one Snackey hits, creating and explosion. Next we see Olivier holding Tsubomi in the air, ending on a floor. In the next scene, Olivier is walking in city, but Tsubomi is still following him. They end in a shaded place and Tsubomi asks that is Olivier in a trouble. Suddenly Baron Slamander appears. He traps Olivier in a crystal ball and uses his Heart Flower to create a Desertrian. With the help of Chypre, Tsubomi transforms in front of Salamander. Chypre transforms into a cloak, and Cure Blossom starts fighting the Desertrian. Cure Blossom uses Pink Forte Wave but the monster escapes. Chypre tells, that the Desertrian has a wolf on it. Suddenly the Desertrian throws Cure Blossom away. Erika and Itsuki see that, and they transform to Cure Marine an Cure Sunshine. The three Cures fight, and finally they finish it with Shining Fortissimo. Baron Salamander appears again, and asks the Cures to return the Heart Flower. Chypre and Coffret punch the crystal ball out of Salamander's hands and Cure Blossom touches it with the Heart Flower, and Olivier appears. Salamder commands Olivier to come before midnight, and disappears. Then we see a flashback, where Olivier is still young and in the church wishing for something and he hears a voice, that leads him to a secret room, where Salamander is. He has a friendly, almost fatherly chat with Oliver. He tells Olivier that he is a good child. Oliver asks if Salamander can grant him his biggest wish: to have a father and a mother. Salamander says he can not do that but they’ll search for one, for now he will be his dad. In the next scene, Oliver wakes up and talks with the trio of Pretty Cure. He tries to leave but Erika pokes his cheek and introduces herself followed by Itsuki who shows off a couple of karate moves. Tsubomi joins in and tries to get him to introduce himself. Erika has troubling pronouncing his name. Momoka and Yuri come in to introduce themselves too. After an awakward silence, Momoka mentions that her mom’s been looking for a male model. Her mom sees Oliver and says he’s perfect and asks where they found him. A while later, Oliver and Tsubomi have a discussion about his name and Tsubomi decides to call him “Oliver” because his original name was hard to pronounce. Next day, Momoka gives everyone an example of their photoshoot and Tsubomi says they’re lucky to have a supermodel like Momoka around. Oliver gets annoyed and starts to squabble with her. In order to stop their fighting, Erika tells Tsubomi try modeling, in which she epically fails. Yuri tells Olivier to practice modeling, and Erika comments that Yuri is scary. With every step he takes, Tsubomi yells out advice like a mother and causes Oliver to trip and sending Erika into a fit of laughter. Oliver screams out that he hates Tsubomi and she tears up. In the next scene, we see Olivier looking at window. Erika takes Oliver’s measurements and tells him to call her Erika instead of “you”. She talks to him about how she likes more designing fashion than modeling. They fight a little and Erika pinches his cheeks. Tsubomi comes in and tells she’s stretching out his face. Itsuki decides to take Oliver out sight seeing and has her own discussion with Oliver. They go into a store where Itsuki founds a costume she really likes. That freaks Oliver out, because he didn’t know she could be so girly, as he thought that Itsuki is a hard tomboy. Afterwards, Itsuki talks to Oliver about how she had to hold back her true feelings before because of her role as the heir to the dojo. They go back to the building and see Tsubomi in her new dress. Erika’s mom calls Tsubomi over and Oliver comments that Fashion is pretty cool. Erika laughs and says “of course!” in her usual snarky manner. Oliver has trouble smiling and immediately runs into a room where the fairies are drinking. The full moon stars rising, and Olivier's hair turns lighter, his eyes turn into yellow and his nails grow. Tsubomi comes to the room, and sees Olivier like that. After a good hug, he calms down and turns back to normal. Disillusioned, Olivier asks Tsubomi what can he do about this and she tells him not to worry. Morning came, and now it is Yuri’s turn to talk to Oliver. As they walk, Olivier shows Yuri the Baron’s source of power: his jewel. Yuri gets the feeling that Salamander is Olivier’s father but he drops silent as a random parent and child walk past him. He thinks back to when Salamander began to train him and then inserted this gem into Oliver’s forehead which would give him superhuman capabilities. But that’s when Oliver started to change and realize that Salamander was only using him to enlarge that gem. Oliver finally brushes off the speculation that Salamander is his dad. Surprisingly, Yuri talks about her father for a sentence or two before Salamander appears at the end of a tunnel. Yuri transforms into Cure Moonlight, and starts to fight. While Yuri is trying hard to fight off Salamander, he just plays with her using his wand. Salamander gets tired of playing and transports all three of them to an opera stage. Cure Moonlight asks him is he really a Desert Apostle, and Slalamander starts to tell her his story, but the scene ghanges. Now we see Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki watching photos. Momoka and her mom are watching news when they see a report on the demon running around. Yuri tells them that Salamander took Olivier away. Now we are back in the scene beetween Salamander and Cure Moonlight. Salamander reveals a giant movie screen and shows a bunch of culturally related photos. Both of them talk about the eternal struggle between Pretty Cures and villains and it leads up to a discussion about Cure Ange. Turns out that Cure Ange was the reason why he was sealed with little power in the church and how he used Olivier to harness his old power. Olivier is stunned, he can not say a word, even after Salamander calls him a monster and how the world rejects both of them. Cure Moonlight interrupts this brainwashing by throwing kicks and punches while reminding Olivier of the events that occurred. She’s able to beat him down but he gets up and soon as he sees “that” look in her eye. That same look that Cure Ange gave him centuries ago. Just as they are about to exchange critical blows, Olivier stops them. He says that Salamander is right, he is just a monster and tells Cure Moonlight to give Tsubomi his thanks. In the next scene, Tsubomi is frantically running around looking for Olivier until Erika catches her. Tsubomi continues to bawl while talking about Oliver and the photos that they took. Erika tells her that "is not looking at the photos enough?” and subsequently tackle glomps her sobbing friend. When she starts to cry more, Erika tells her that she will be fine because Itsuki, Yuri, and herself will always be beside her. Yuri and Itsuki come over to tell Tsubomi that they will all help her in her search for Olivier. In a place nearby, yet far away, Olivier tries to convince Salamander to stop his quest to take over France. Salamander is surprised at how much Oliver has grown but Oliver says he will stop running away and finally battle Salamander on his own. After exchanging several blows and finally knocking Olivier several feet away, Salamander whispers a couple of words before Olivier transforms into his demonic form. Piece by piece, Olivier rips apart the castle where he met the Baron. Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight arrive at the castle. Olivier starts attacking Cure Marine and Marine attacks back. After a few exchanges, it’s clear who has the advantage so Blossom continually tries to call out to Olivier. Just as Erika is about to deliver her final blow to her opponet, Blossom jumps in front of Olivier to stop the attack. And it finally gets through to Olivier and he immediately stops.Tsubomi wipes away his tears and officially announces that he is changed. Unfortunately, Yuri and Itsuki are unable to stop Salamander and he unleashes huge wave of power as he transforms into a huge dragon. Since the tiny fairies are unable to hold back Salamander’s attack, Coupe jumps several continents and holds Salamander back for that one attack. The Cures transform into their Super Silhouette forms. They use Heartcatch Orchestra, but it is not still enough to defeat Baron Salamander. All people and mascots start to encourage Pretty Cure, and they finally get the power ot defeat Baron Salamander. Leaning over Salamander’s unconcious body, Olivier cries but then laughs once he realizes Salamander is alright. The jewel breaks and Olivier suggest that they go on another journey, but this time to meet different people and thanks the Pretty Cure for what they have done. At the end, everyone enjoyed the Pretty Cure's fashion show. Characters PreCure *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine Fairies *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Movie Exclusive Characters *Olivier *Cure Angie Villains *Baron Salamander Gallery Trivia *This is the first PreCure movie that is set in a real life city. In this case, the production staff of the anime went to Paris, France for the inspiration of the movie's location. **Also part of the movie's animation is done by Toei Animation Europe located in Paris, in which they give the Japanese staff a more inspired interpretation of Paris itself seen in the movie. *Some of the movie's characters are considered canon to the series, as Baron Salamander is mentioned during Episode 48 by Dune. External Links *Eiga Heartcatch PreCure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? (Japanese) References Category:Movies Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!